happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
In a Jam
"In a Jam" is episode number 12.2 of the Happy Tree Friends televison series. HTF Episode Description Rock, roll and death for Russell means Cuddles gets to audition for Lumpy’s band! Plot In Cuddles' house he finishes decorating his bedroom with Happy Tree Band memorabilia, when an alarm clock rings. With that, Cuddles turns on his TV and watches a performance by the band, consisting of Lumpy, Handy, and Russell. During the performance, however, Russell accidentally knocks a glass of water over on his amp, which electrocutes him to death. To find a new band member, Sniffles, the band's manager, posts flyers around the city. Cuddles comes across one and thrills at the thought of becoming a rockstar. He goes to the music store and tells Mime, the clerk, that he'd like to buy the six string guitar in the window. When Mime rings him up, however, Cuddles realizes he has no money and can't complete the transaction. Cuddles sadly walks down the street, when he comes across Nutty, who is holding a coin and has a bandage wrapped around one of his arms. Cuddles asks Nutty where he got the money, and Nutty points him to a bloodmobile parked on the side of the road. Cuddles enters and tells The Mole, who works in the mobile, that he'd like to donate some blood. At first The Mole misses Cuddles' arm with the needle, stabbing the chair and unknowingly filling the IV with chair cushioning. When The Mole readies a second blood pack, however, he hits Cuddles' arm. Unfortunately, it takes him many tries to find a vein as he stabs Cuddles' arm numerous times, moves the needle around in his arm, and even breaks a needle off in his arm. Eventually The Mole gets it right and a whimpering Cuddles watches his blood flow into the pack. Cuddles later leaves the bloodmobile, woozy from his blood loss. He notices, however, that The Mole gave him a button off his lab coat instead of a coin. Cuddles goes back into the bloodmobile to protest to The Mole, who has begun sewing a coin on his lab coat where the button should be. Misunderstanding Cuddles' complaint, The Mole gestures Cuddles back inside to donate more blood. After donating again, Cuddles is sickly and low on blood. Nevertheless, he is happy when he finally receives his money. At the auditions Cuddles runs in, hugging his new guitar, to stand in line behind Nutty. Nutty pulls out a flute-shaped lollipop and plays some notes on it before eating it, laughing, and jittering off. Next, Cro-Marmot wows the band by playing a flawless guitar riff. Cuddles is called on next and he walks to the center of the stage. Though initially impressed by his stage presence, the band cringes when Cuddles begins playing random, mismatching notes. As Cuddles strikes a note towards the end of his audition, a string on the guitar breaks, flies up, and cuts one of his eyes in half. Lumpy hires Cuddles on the spot, much to everyone's confusion. Lumpy's intentions become clear when the band is ready to perform, Cuddles now dressed up like Russell with an eye patch and pirate hat. The band begins playing and everything goes well, Cuddles seeming to have improved his playing ability. As he dances around the stage, however, the cord from his guitar to his amp comes disconnected and lets out some static. He plugs it back in, but soon realizes that his guitar isn't playing anymore. He runs over to the controls offstage and begins playing with the lights and audio. Colored lights begin flashing onstage, causing Handy to suffer a seizure. Sniffles puts a pair of cymbals in Handy's mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue off, but the metal causes Handy to chip his buckteeth. Cuddles turns the flashing lights off and Handy manages to stand up, where he stumbles around, disoriented. Cuddles then briefly turns the power off, which turns off the music and the lights. When the lights come back on, we see Handy has stumbled to the edge of the stage, the cymbals still in his mouth. Sniffles tries to grab him, but Handy falls over the edge and his head is sliced in half by the cymbals. Angry, Sniffles runs to the controls while Cuddles, now satisfied, runs back to the stage. Sniffles trips over the cord to Cuddles' guitar and flies face first into the controls, where his tongue is caught in a rotating section of the machine where the audio recording tape is. As his tongue is pulled into the machine Sniffles struggles to pull it out, accidentally stepping on a button. This increases the tempo of the music, forcing Lumpy to strum faster. As Sniffles' tongue reaches its limit, his organs and spinal cord are pulled out of his body. Lumpy, meanwhile, continues strumming quickly, causing his arm to begin wearing down from the friction. Cuddles then jumps on stage, while offstage Sniffles' rotating organs turn up the volume of the amps. Cuddles, not knowing about the volume increase, strums his guitar once. The intense volume flings Cuddles offstage and causes Lumpy's body to burst. The Mole arrives in the bloodmobile with a cooler, ready to administer some blood to Cuddles. Unfortunately, the IV he uses is the one that has the chair cushioning in it and, despite Cuddles' screams of pain, The Mole continues administering the cushioning. Cuddles body bloats up to the size of a recliner, which The Mole proceeds to sit down and relax on. As the episode ends, the Mole pulls Cuddles' arm which makes his legs stick out like a footstool. Moral "He who pays the piper calls the tune!" Deaths #Russell is electrocuted and disintegrates. #Handy is Decapitated at Jawline when he falls off the stage with a pair of cymbals in his mouth #Sniffles' organs and spinal cord are pulled out of his body by the recording mechanism. #Lumpy's body explodes when Cuddles strums an exceedingly loud note on his guitar. #Cuddles' body is filled with chair cushioning, crushing his organs and/or causing him to suffocate. Goofs #When the title appears, there was no leafing sound, although there supposed to be. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change several times. #There is inconsistency within auditions in the Happy Tree Band. Russell, whom they're looking to replace, played a four string instrument, indicating he was the bassist. Nonetheless, the band looks to hire a guitar player (or a flute player) as a replacement. Given that Lumpy appears to be the main auditioner, however, this may be a sign of his usual stupidity. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places several times. #Slightly before The Mole finds the right artery, Cuddles has two hands on his right arm. #This episode adds some confusion to the currency system of the Happy Tree Friends world. While Nutty uses a single coin to purchase a lollipop, Cuddles is able to use the same amount of money to purchase a brand new guitar. However, Cuddles could have done something about the other coin (the one The Mole mistook for a button) or earned more money in other ways. #Cro-Marmot plays a highly difficult guitar riff. However, his instrument has only four tuning knobs, which is more consistent with a bass guitar. #Certain parts of the music can be heard even when nobody is playing that part. For example, drums can be heard in the background while Handy is having a seizure and after he dies. (However, this may actually indicate that the Happy Tree Band uses pre-recorded music, which would also explain why Lumpy allowed Cuddles to join the band despite his poor playing ability.) #When Handy gets killed, his buckteeth go from chipped to normal. #Lumpy's dominant playing hand is inconsistent. He appears to be both left and right handed at the same show. #When Cuddles has his eyepatch, it is apparently smaller than his other eye. #Even though The Mole took blood out of his arm, when Cuddles looks at the button The Mole gave him, the bandage is on his wrist. #There is audible rhythm guitar in the original lineup with Russell, despite the fact that Lumpy is the only guitarist, and there is audible bass guitar in the new lineup with Cuddles, despite the fact that Cuddles isn't the bassist. #How could The Mole sew a coin onto a coat? The coin doesn't have holes in it. #When Cuddles is almost completely stuffed with cushioning, he still has his hat & eyepatch, yet when he is recliner-shaped, these two items have vanished. #There is a picture of Lumpy singing in Cuddles' bedroom even though he "plays" lead guitar. #When Sniffles' organs were teared out, his liver comes out before the brain does. #Cuddles' eye patch switches postions many times. #When Cuddles is done with his second donation, he is apparently low on blood, but after he buys the guitar, he looks perfectly fine. It could be likely that sufficient time had passed for Cuddles to recover although the episode appears to have occurred in the same day. #Before Handy died, he was shown to fall off the stage on his back, but instead when he fell, he fell on his face. #Sniffles' headphones disappear when he runs to the control panel. #When Sniffles dies, his blood is red, but when Cuddles kills Lumpy, his blood is orange. #Before Lumpy's death, there's blood on the ground. However, right before he dies, the blood disappears. Trivia #Parts of the song the band is playing are similar to "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet. #When Russell dies, his scream is similar to when he's falling out of the burning building in Fire Escape. #This is one of very few instances in the series where a character dies in a cartoonish, rather than gruesome, fashion. (Russell's death) #This episode introduces the fact that Handy is epileptic, as he suffers a seizure due to the flashing lights. Cuddles, however, doesn't have a reaction to the flashing lights, even though he is later shown to have epilepsy in Seize the Day. It is possible Cuddles didn't suffer a seizure in this episode because he was missing one of his eyes, as obstructing one eye can reduce the risk of suffering an epileptic seizure, or perhaps he was occupied in changing the controls and not paying any attention to the flashing lights. #Handy dies because he has no hands for Sniffles to grab onto. Sniffles then gives Handy's trademark frustrated growl, making this one of the four instances where another character does Handy's growl. The others are Pop in Snip Snip Hooray, Flaky in Rink Hijinks, and Petunia in I Nub You. #This is Cuddles' only starring role in the TV series. (Autopsy Turvy was not a real episode) #This episode may suggest that Cuddles has trypanophobia, as he panics before The Mole collects his blood. #Sniffles' death is similar to Giggles' death from Double Whammy Part 1. #Sniffles suffered the same death in Tongue in Cheek, but in this episode, his eyes came out with the rest of his organs. #There are no female characters in this episode. #Lumpy seems to be the only band member not to know how to play his instrument. Also, he is the only one to have any merchandise. #In the begining of the episodes when the camera scrolls through Cuddles merchandise, there is a picture of Lumpy with his signature on it which serves as evidence that Cuddles must have been a fan for quite some time. #This episode was released on TV along with I've Got You Under My Skin and Junk in the Trunk. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was named "Twelfth Night". Lumpy appears in all three and died twice. #If you listen closely while Cuddles gets stuffed, he says, "Fuck". Gallery On the drums.png|How? In a Jam.jpg|Cuddles wonder: Nutty, where you got money? Inajam.jpg|The new guitarist. Band Cuddles.jpg|Russell would be proud Handy before seizure.png|Epileptic Handy Handy falling to his death.png|Watch Out! russ electrocuted.png|Russell's death hdefault40.jpg|Cuddles fear, what will do The Mole hdefault41.jpg|Cuddles produces quite a bit of things! hqdefault42.jpg|The Mole kills Cuddles hqdefault43.jpg|Cuddles wants to get into the band! mqdefault6.jpg|Cuddles don't hace money Handyseizure.png|Handy's seizure hdefault4.jpg|Cuddles' injury Cuddles_scared.jpg Ghdht.png Fried Pirate.png|Who wants fried pirate!? Russell electrocuted.png Russell skeleton.png Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Females